¿Esta bien soñar con el amor?
by Devil-Azul
Summary: Un sueño... Una realidad... Un amor prohibido, pero posible... al menos en los sueños.


**Una de mis historias favoritas, es un one shot, es un fan fic de una de mis parejas preferidas, espero que les guste. Lo junte con una cancion que se llama Pure Snow(Nieve Pura), esta pertencena un anime llamado Himiko Den, claro la modifique un poco para que quedara acorde a la historia. Si se quieren quejar o felicitar ya saben donde hacerlo.**

**Muchas gracias por su tiempo, cuidense mucho y luego nos leemos-nyo**

**¿Esta bien soñar con el amor?**

En la sala de un departamento, una chica rubia y un famoso cantante conversaban muy amenamente, ambos sentados en un sillón, pero separados por una mesita que tenía sobre si unas bebidas frías.

-¿Y en el tema del amor? –Preguntaba una linda chica rubia a uno de los integrantes del grupo Three Lithgs. -¿Qué nos dices de este tema?

-Jajaja… -Comenzó a reírse Seiya. –Aun no tenemos una canción que se llame así.

-¿Debo tomar eso como un "no quiero hablar del tema"?

-Hay muchas chicas en mi corazón, mis fans, yo no sería nada sin ellas. –Seiya miro a la ventana. –Pero una que ocupe mis pensamientos y sentimientos… No.

-¿Pero como? Tienes éxito y carisma, apuesto a que puedes tener a la chica que quieras.

-Es solo que… Creo que aun no he podido encontrar a alguien que me robe el corazón.

-¿Cómo puedes cantarle al amor si no lo conoces?

-Si lo conozco, pero no en persona. –Seiya sonrió mirando a la chica a los ojos. –Solo digo lo que veo, y canto lo que siento.

-Vaya, mejor explicación no la hay.

Un poco mas tarde Yaten y Taiki conversaban con la misma chica, Seiya estaba en su cuarto tenía una copa de Vodka en la mano, afuera nevaba y no dejaba de ver la luna.

-Este día en especial… -Decían en las noticias. –Es un día de fiesta para Tokio de Cristal, la Reina de la hermosa Luna Plateada celebra su aniversario de bodas número 2 con el Doctor Darien Chiba, muy reconocido por cierto. Hablo por todos al decirles Feliz Aniversario numero dos.

-¿Seiya? –Pregunto Taiki al verlo mirando la televisión. -¿Estas bien?

-Claro. –Dijo mirándolo con una gran sonrisa. -¿Ya están listos?

-Solo falta Yaten, creo que sigue hablando con Minako.

-Ya termine. –Dijo Yaten entrando a la sala. -¿Ocurre algo?

-No. -Dijo Seiya mientras apagaba la tele. –Vamonos o no llegaremos a tiempo para el ultimo ensayo.

Aun después de tanto tiempo los Three Lithgs seguían conservando un lugar entre los mejores de Tokio, y no solo eso, el resto del mundo ya los conocía.

Ese día en especial Taiki y Yaten se preguntaban si había sido buena idea participar en ese evento, habían estado fuera de la ciudad por trabajo, pero habían confirmado su asoitencia tres meses atrás. Endimión era un gran amigo del grupo y no quería que ellos faltaran a algo tan importante como esto.

-_Tu segundo aniversario de bodas. _–Pensaba Seiya mientras Taiki manejaba hacía el palacio de los Reyes de Tokio de cristal. -_¿Esta bien soñar con el amor?_

Por la noche ellos se preparaban para lo que sería una gran noche, eran invitados importantes de la fiesta, habían preparado una canción para la fiesta. Los tres salieron al escenario, vestían tuxedo negro, Seiya se acerco al micrófono y cuando todo fue silencio comenzó a decir:

-Hoy es un día muy especial para esta pareja, y no solo para ellos, tambien para nosotros lo es por que su felicidad es nuestra también. –Seiya miro a la reina a los ojos. –Les deseamos muchas felicidades y una prospera vida.

Seiya bajo la cabeza, Yaten y Taiki esperaban en silencio detrás de él, un piano comenzó a sonar, tranquilo como la caída de la nieve, pero hacía que Seiya se estremeciera, le temblaban las piernas y su corazón latía muy rápido… El momento llego, comenzó a cantar:

_Kona yuki ga maiorite kita machi de Toiki ga shiro ku sora ni hodokete yuku Anata no koto wo omoeba doushite? Konna ni mune ga atsuku naru_

_En esta ciudad donde el polvo de nieve cae bailando, mi mirada se pierde en el cielo blanco. Cuando pienso en ti no se por que mi corazón se encalíllese_

Seiya abría los ojos para mirar a los asistentes, sin quererlo la mirada de la reina y la de él se cruzaron. Él recordó la entrevista del día anterior:

-¿Cómo puedes cantarle al amor si no lo conoces?

Él volvió a mirar a esa hermosa mujer sentada frente a él, desvió la mirada y continúo con la siguiente estrofa:

_Ki ga tsuku to itsumo hitogumi no naka Youfuku uriba window no zokuto Kawanai no ni eranda rishite iru Anata ni niai souda nante_

_Cuando me doy cuenta siempre estoy en medio de una multitud y cuando miro en el aparador aunque no vaya a comparar nada termino tomando algo por que pienso que se te vería muy bien_

Al mismo tiempo recordó la boda de la princesa, ese lindo momento hace dos años. Recordó como estaba parado junto al príncipe, sosteniendo a sortija que los uniría por el resto de sus días.

-Acepto… -Las palabras de la princesa aun sonaban en su mente.

Taiki, continuo la canción, mientras Seiya se daba la vuelta para recuperar fuerzas.

_Baka mitai dayo ne Ima wa hayaranai ne Tomodachi no koibito to Wakatte te suki ni natte_

_¿Parezco tonto verdad? Esto ya no esta bien, cierto. Aun sabiendo que eres la novia de mi mejor amigo termine enamorándome de ti._

Seiya recordó cuando Endimión estaba en su banda, cuando los sorprendió con la noticia de que se casaba.

-¿Y quien tuvo el valor de aceptarte? –Bromeaba Yaten.

-Aun no se lo digo, pero es una mujer hermosa en todos los aspectos, se que les va a caer bien, espero pronto puedan conocerla.

-Bueno… -Dijo Seiya. –Pues entonces hagamos una salida para poder conocerla.

_Shou ga nai Wara waretemo ii Taisetsuna kimochi _

_No hay nada que pueda hacer, puedes reírte de mi y de mis preciosos sentimientos._

Esta vez fue Serenity la que bao la mirada, al escuchar la voz de Taiki no pudo evitar mirar a Seiya y bajar la mirada.

_Pure Snow Pure Heart Futari deatta hi mo yuki ga futte ita koi yori mo setsuna kute Ai yori mo USO no nai Unmei wo kanjita no_

_Nieve Pura, Corazón puro. Tambien estaba nevando el día en que te conocí, sentí el destino sobre nosotros, mas sentimientos del corazón que pasión, mas verdad que amor,_

Un poco mas tarde la fiesta seguía su curso, todos estaban riendo y bailando, Seiya se acerco a hablar con ella después de casi medio año de no decirse nada.

-Tu canción estuvo hermosa.

-Gracias. -Él aun sentía que le temblaban las piernas. –Esta en el nuevo disco.

-Lo se. Endimión ya lo tiene.

-Vaya… -Seiya miro a su alrededor y pensó. -_Que triste, esperaba que tú lo hubieras comprado. _

-¿Estas bien?

-Claro.

Seiya miro afuera, seguía nevando, al poco rato Taiki, Yaten y Endimión se acercaron a ellos, comenzaron a hacer bromas. Todos se reían menos Seiya, solo sonreía y algunas veces reía, sin embargo sus sentimientos eran otros.

_Kanojo ga hanasu jiman banashi wo Odoke nagara kiitari mo suru kedo Yappari hitori ni naru to tsurai no Tomodachi no kamen wa omotai_

_A veces escucho su alegría divirtiéndonos todo el tiempo, pero veo que para él estar solo le causaría un gran dolor. Esta mascara de amistad es una carga muy pesada._

Unos minutos después Seiya se retiro con el pretexto de que se sentía mal, sin embargo como la fiesta se llevaba a cabo en el palacio, Endimión insistió en que se quedara en una de las habitaciones del lugar.

-Perfecto… -Dijo él tono irónico una vez que estuvo instalado en uno de los cuartos. –Lo que quería era alejarme y ahora no podré salir de aquí. –La puerta sonó, Seiya imagino que sería alguien del servicio. –Adelante.

-¿Te molesto? –Era la reportera del día anterior, solo que traía un vestido azul de noche, este la hacía lucir muy hermosa. –Me dijeron que estabas aquí.

-¿Necesitas algo?

-Es que… -La reportera no se animaba a entrar. -¿Puedo pasar?

-Claro, me hace falta un poco de compañía.

-Su nueva canción esta muy bonita.

-¿La escuchaste?

-Si, estaba en el área de prensa. –Ella se acerco a él. –Y me di cuenta de algo.

-¿De que? –Dijo él un poco nervioso.

-De que si amas a alguien. –La chica lo miro y él se sonrojo ante esto. –No te preocupes, no te demandare por dar falsa información ni divulgare lo que se.

-¿Cómo…?

-Lo note en tu mirada. –Seiya se sonrojo un poco más.

_Nande anata shika dame nanda rou ne Omou toki mechakucha ni Jibun wo kowashitaku naru Sonna toki sasaetekureru no ichimai no shashin_

_Por que eres tu la única con quien no puedo estar. Cuando pienso en eso quisiera desaparecer por completo. En momentos difíciles lo que me da apoyo es una simple fotografía._

-¿Seiya? –Ella lo noto distraído. -¿Por qué ella?

-No lo se, solo ocurrió. –Seiya sacaba la mano de la ventana para tomar un copo de nieve. –Estaba nevando cuando la vi estaba con él, creo que fue amor a primera vista.

-Me imagino, es hermosa en todos los aspectos.

-¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

-Claro. –Ella volteo para verlo a los ojos. –La que quieras.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –Seiya miro su reflejo en sus ojos. –En este cuarto

-Solo… vine por curiosidad.

_Pure Snow Pure Heart Ano hi mou sukoshi no yuuki ga areba Samui kisetsu no seito Tobikonde iketa hazu Demo naze ka dekina katta_

_Nieve pura, Corazón puro. Estoy seguro de que si ese día hubiera tenido más coraje, podría haber terminado en tus brazos y le hubiera echado la culpa a la estación tan dura, pero por alguna razón no pude hacerlo_

Seiya se sintió atraído por la mirada tierna de esa chica, estaba ahí para él a diferencia de la persona que el amaba, ella parecía comprenderlo, parecía tener el mismo dolor en sus ojos¿acaso amaba y no era correspondida?

Ella se disculpo y camino hacía la puerta, él sintió miedo de estar solo, y antes de que ella reaccionara la jalo del brazo y la atrajo hacia él. Se besaron… A lo lejos se escucho la voz de una mucama cantando la última canción de los Three Lithgs. Mientras ellos tapaban sus heridas aprovechando el dolor del otro.

Él no pregunto, ella no se opuso… parecía acuerdo mutuo. Una noche… para olvidar por un momento el dolor del corazón.

_Pure Snow Pure Heart Kitto naitari shita koto mo kuya manai Wakarikitta tsuyogari Kizuite kureru koto wo Itsumademo matteru_

_Nieve pura, Corazón puro. Definitivamente nunca me arrepentiré del hecho de que llore, por siempre esperare a que te des cuenta de mi obvio valor falso._

Tres días después una famosa revista lucia en su primera plana la entrevista exclusiva de Three Lithgs. La reportera Aoi Oni cubría la nota.

-¿Ya viste esto Seiya? –Yaten extendía la mano para darle la revista.

"… _Canto lo que siento" _Leyó Seiya como titulo de la nota, no había sabido nada de ella, de hecho ninguno de los dos había intentado comunicarse con él otro.

-¿Alguno tiene la tarjeta de la reportera?

-Mmm… no. -Dijo Taiki después de pensar las cosas. –La mando la revista, solo tenemos los datos de la revista.

-Qué raro…

Seiya no perdió el tiempo y decidió llamar a la editora para ver si tenían los datos de la reportera. Sin embargo no los tenían, era una reportera independiente que debes en cuando llegaba con nuevas notas.

-¿Entonces no la mandaron ustedes?

-No. Su agente lo arreglo con ella, y nosotros publicamos la nota.

-OK. Gracias. –Seiya colgó el teléfono lentamente. –Supongo que así será siempre.

Días después el grupo rodaba una nueva película en las afueras de la cuidad, el protagonista en esta ocasión era Yaten, que por primera vez trabajaba con Minako, su prometida. Taiki salía ocasionalmente, y Seiya era le que menos salía.

Las escenas eran grabadas en un lugar en medio del bosque. Seiya disfrutaba de salir a caminar, había un lago cerca, en él se sentaba a escribir mientras pensaba en como sobrevivir un día mas sin el amor que tanto añoraba.

Ese día en especial algo llamo su atención en el lago, una chica de cabello largo y rubio se bañaba en esas frías aguas, la luz de la luna hacían que su piel se viera mas blanca, y el hecho de estar desnuda le daban al lugar un aire de sensualidad.

-¿Te vas a quedar ahí?

¿La chica lo había visto? No era posible, ella estaba de espaldas y él no había hecho ruido… ¿O acaso no hablaba con él?

-¿Seiya? Me dijeron que me estabas buscando.

-¿Aoi? –Seiya salio de entre los arbustos.

-Si… soy yo.

-Esa mirada.

-Hace algunos años, al mar se enamoro de la luna, y me dijo que me concedería tres deseos.

-¿Eso…?

-Como hija de la luna solo tenía un deseo, pero se me volvió una necesidad.

-¿Prin… Reina Serenity?

-No… ese es mi destino y no denegare de él. Pero el mar me vio triste, me enamore de alguien que no debía, cumpliré mi destino pero antes… te quitare ese sufrimiento que llevas en el corazón.

-No.

-Seiya…

-El amor que siento por ti me da la vida, si me lo quitas no quedara nada. Aoi Oni hizo que renaciera una esperanza, pero tampoco puedo tenerla, me diste la esperanza y si me robas en amor que siento por ti me dejaras sin nada.

-Pero…

-Cumple tu destino, no te preocupes por mí. En otra vida nos volveremos a ver.

El destino les había jugado la misma broma sin fin de veces, cada vez que renacían se enamoraban y se separaban para cumplir con su destino… Pero esta vez habían llegado más lejos. En ese día nevado, en ese lago helado, esta pareja consumió su amor, una vez más, y solo esos instantes bastarían para tomar la energía necesaria y regresar a la vida cotidiana.

-¿Cómo puedes cantarle al amor si no lo conoces? –Dijo la reportera de un programa donde los invitados eran los Three Lithgs.

-Si lo conozco. –Contesto Seiya. –Esa es mi energía para vivir.

Endimión tenía una junta de negocios, Serenity no podía acompañarlo por que aun era muy pronto para viajar, Chibiusa solo tenía 5 días de nacida. Ella miraba la televisión y los ojos de Seiya.

-¿En otra vida nos volveremos a ver? –Repitió mientras cargaba a su bebé. -¿Es justo soñar con el amor? Tu que dices Chibiusa.

_Pure Snow Pure Heart Futari deatta hi mo Yuki ga futte ita Koi yori mo setsuna kute Ai yori mo USO no nai Unmei wo kanjita no_

_Nieve pura, Corazón puro. También estaba nevando el día que te conocí, sentí el destino sobre nosotros, más sentimientos del corazón que pasión, más verdad que amor._


End file.
